The present invention relates to screw conveyors. A screw conveyor is known to be widely used in various industries, such as construction, chemicals, electric power, food, metallurgy, coal, medical, grain and other industries, for horizontal or inclined conveyance of food, medical raw materials, dust, granular materials and small block, such as coal, ash, slag, cement, food, etc.
A screw conveyor basically comprises a screw fighting rotably disposed within a trough. The trough comprises an input and output gates for receiving and discharging material therethrough respectively. Often times, it is observed that, during the conveyance of the material between the input and the output gates, the material, over time, gets deposited within the space between the blades of the fighting and the inner surface of the trough resulting in a clog. As a result of this, the screw conveyor needs to be periodically disassembled and cleaned up. There is a need in the art for an improved screw conveyor that prevents such clogs and thereby reduces the maintenance costs associated therewith.